


Try New Things

by AndyWithAnY



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bottom Yone, Lemon, M/M, Oneshot, Top Master Yi, yione
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWithAnY/pseuds/AndyWithAnY
Summary: Aonde Yi decide experimentar coisas novas com seu querido namorado, Yone só não imaginava o quanto isso poderia se tornar fodidamente delicioso
Relationships: Master Yi/Yone (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Try New Things

**Author's Note:**

> Um hot desse casal que infelizmente não tem tantas fics :(

Yi se espreitava pela casa com um sorriso animado, acontece que estava com vontade de experimentar coisas novas, e para isso precisava da ajuda de Yone, ou carinhosamente, seu querido namorado. Não demorou a achar, como de costume este estava no quarto lendo um livro da infinita coleção que tinham 

— Bom dia — Yi saltitou até a cama com um sorriso nada inocente 

No momento que Yone botou os olhos neste arqueou a sobrancelha, suspeito, definitivamente muito suspeito. Em resposta o outro riu baixinho pegando o livro das mãos do amante 

— Oque está aprontando? — Ele resmungou sentando-se e escorando na cabeceira da cama 

— Que tal...testarmos algo diferente hoje — Sussurrou sedutoramente colocando o livro sobre uma escrivaninha perto da cama e voltando para o namorado 

— Diferente como? — Balbuciou não muito interessando 

— Você vai compreender logo 

Sorriu levando as mãos até o abdômen do outro, Yone a princípio ficou em silêncio deixando que Yi o tocasse livremente. Não demorou muito para os toques descerem em direção ao membro do outro, toques afobados distribuídos sobre o tecido fino da samba canção 

— E...oque teremos de novo aqui? — Yone sussurrou com um sorriso quando o amante se colocou entre suas pernas 

— O que você acha de invertemos um pouco as posições — Massageou a ereção de Yone por cima do tecido não desviando os olhos do rosto alheio 

— E-Eu acho... — Soltou uma arfada quando os shorts foram retiradas — Que não é uma ideia ruim 

Um sorriso animado predominou o rosto de Yi, este levou as mãos até a extensão do membro ereto do amante acariciando lentamente. Yone por outro lado mordia os lábios contendo qualquer som indesejado enquanto o rosto tomava uma tonalidade vermelha assistindo seu namorado lhe proporcionar tal prazer 

Em pouco tempo os lábios relaram a carne dura e pulsante, distribuiu beijos leves sem deixar de provocar o amante, os olhos de pura luxúria encontravam o de Yone formando uma provocação incrivelmente surreal. Para a felicidade de Yone, o outro não demorou a colocar a glande na boca circulando com a língua arrancando gemidos cortados do namorado 

Automaticamente as mãos de Yone se moveram em direção ao cabelo de Yi, apertando e puxando um pouquinho. Lentamente os movimentos de vai e vem começaram, conforme Yi se acostumava mais o ritmo aumentava significativamente, o suficiente para criar a sinfonia de gemidos misturados com os sons obscenos. A boca completamente preenchida pelo membro alheio fazendo Yi literalmente gemer enquanto fazia um boquete no namorado, tal fato que fez o outro grunhir com o som abafado mas ainda sim completamente excitante 

— C-Chega — Yone sussurrou mesmo contragosto, definitivamente não gostaria de acabar tão cedo 

Yi em resposta se afastou sorrindo e logo puxou o namorado para um beijo, os lábios se chocaram bruscamente se pressionando um contra o outro com força, entre a cavidade úmida as línguas se entrelaçavam em uma dança sensual, estas eram chupadas algumas vezes arrancando arfadas e gemidos 

— Se me permiti, adoraria retribuir — Sussurrou com um sorriso entre o beijo fazendo Yi soltar um suspiro profundo 

Sem precisarem pronunciar uma palavra levantaram-se da cama para se livraram da roupa não deixando de roubar um beijo um do outro as vezes. Tais vestes foram jogadas em qualquer lugar sem hesitar, voltaram a dar atenção aos lábios alheios se deliciando com o gosto, maltratados e chupados, um circulo que se repetia constantemente 

As carícias aumentaram novamente, Yi sendo mais ousado desceu as mãos dos cabelos do amante até os glúteos deste, sorriu entre o beijo apalpando-os ouvindo o outro soltar um grunhido feliz, alisou se deliciando com cada centímetro enquanto sentia sua cintura ser acaricida lentamente 

Yi se sentou novamente na cama puxando Yone junto, este se sentou em seu colo levando os braços até o pescoço do amante o abraçando com agitação. Trocaram as carícias de um modo terno e carinhoso, se separaram apenas pois Yone decidiu enfim retribuir o prazer antes proporcionado 

— Devo admitir, que é um pouco confuso — Yone balbuciou com um sorriso enquanto se ajoelhava na frente do namorado 

— Experimente coisas novas — Respondeu o outro mordendo o lábio inferior 

Uma troca maliciosa de olhares foi trocada por poucos segundos. Novamente Yone voltou a ereção do companheiro, agarrou o falo de uma vez colocando a glande na boca, sua recompensa foi o gemido entredentes que Yi deixou escapar 

— M-Merda...AHN — Yi resmungou segurando o cabelo de Yone para assim ajudar mais o outro 

As sucções foram longas e lentas que parecia quase uma punição para Yi, mas para sua total felicidade os movimentos não demoraram muito após isso, a cavidade úmida acolhendo cada centímetro de seu membro enquanto a língua quente o acariciava por dentro, enlouquecedor, de fato. Mas o que realmente acabou com Yi foi quando seu amante passou a fazer garganta profunda 

— A-AH POR— Colocou a mão na boca sufocando um palavrão, o peito subia e descia rapidamente mostrando o quanto estava ofegando 

Yone sorriu bem feliz por arrancar tais reações deliciosas do namorado, quando julgou ser o suficiente retirou-o lentamente da boca, um fio de saliva ficou entre os lábios dando o ar mais sexy possível na opinião de Yi. Uma risadinha foi solta pela parte do moreno quando notou o fio de pré-gozo, com a maior serenidade do mundo levou um dedo até o topo — Externo da uretra — deixando ali por segundos, quando tirou levou-o até a boca saboreando por segundos a essência do amante, fato que fez Yi corar dos pés a cabeça 

— Creio que seja o suficiente — Yone sussurrou galantemente enquanto masturbava o outro lentamente 

— T-Te odeio — Choramingou puxando o queixo do amante 

Um beijo casto foi partilhado por poucos segundos, logo os lábios de Yi desceram em direção ao pescoço e clavícula de Yone na intenção de marcar tudo. Compreendo o namorado se deitou na cama com este encima de si se deliciando com a pele clarinha 

Chupões e mordidas forma distribuídos, o pescoço marcado perfeitamente enquanto Yi se certificava de não deixar escapar nada, e quando os lábios desceram até a clavícula Yone soltou um suspiro quando as ereções roçaram. Não tinha fonte de prazer melhor no momento do que os lábios de Yi em si enquanto os corpos eram pressionados fortemente sem terem a intenção de parar tão cedo 

— AHM... — Mordeu os lábios quando sentiu os mamilos serem beliscados 

Uma risadinha baixa foi solta por Yi naquele momento, reação que ao seu ver eram adoráveis e ao mesmo tempo excitantes. Lentamente desceu os lábios da clavícula ao peitoral do amante deixando um rastro de saliva pela pele, a seguir fez o que sempre teve vontade, mordiscou e chupo o mamilo de Yone arrancando uma arfada alta por parte deste que vieram acompanhadas de um sorriso maldito 

Brincou com estes deixando úmidos e avermelhados, sensíveis o suficiente para que qualquer toque causa-se uma reação deliciosa. Como uma última necessidade de raciocínio voltou aos lábios do namorado depositando um beijo molhado e longo 

— Pode virar? — Yi sussurrou sorrindo quase arrancando um gemido de Yone — Assim será mais confortável para você 

Fez o que fora pedido e se virou de bruços, e no momento que aconchegado na cama não evitou gemer ao sentir a protuberância rígida roçando entre seus glúteos. Yi satisfeito com aquela reação continuou a se esfregar contra o amante enquanto mordiscava o canto do pescoço, ele mesmo gemeu conforme o prazer aumentava. Apenas parou para dar carícias ao amante 

Primeiro começou pelos ombros, beijos castos e chupões pequenos, em seguida desceu para as costas fazendo uma trilha de saliva e marcas, os dedos deslizavam sobre a pele robusta acariciando e explorando, quando chegou aos glúteos soltou um suspiro profundo. Separando-os com rapidez passou a língua por cima da entrada avermelhada do namorado se deleitando tanto com a reação deste quando o gosto sentido, ficou ali por segundos desejando muito invadir com a língua, mas queria provocar ao máximo primeiro 

— Porra, você é cruel — Yone choramingou quando Yi se afastou descendo até suas coxas 

Tudo o que obteve como resposta foi uma risada maldosa, os dedos deslizaram novamente em direção as coxas arranhando um pouquinho — _Estranhamente prazeroso_ — Yone estremeceu com aquilo soltando um suspiro baixinho, mordeu os lábios o suficiente para machucar apenas na tentativa de conter um gemido 

— Yi, por favor — Um arrepio percorreu Yi ao ouvir tais palavras, realmente provocar Yone entrou na sua lista de coisas preferidas 

Logo pegou o frasco de lubrificante na gaveta perto da cama, ficou de joelhos na cama e deu dois tapinhas na coxa de Yone como um gesto silêncio, felizmente o amante compreendeu bem o que ele queria dizer e logo se apoiou nos braços enquanto ficava de quatro sobre a cama — _Tão vergonhoso!_ — Seu rosto entrou em combustão na hora, deveras vergonhoso! 

Yi sorriu com a visão que tinha, a bunda mais que perfeitamente empinada em sua direção, ficou ainda mais excitado com aquilo e tentou não demorar a espalhar o líquido na entrada do namorado, decidiu começar do início já que Yone muito provavelmente não havia tido tal experiência antes 

— Serei cuidadoso, eu prometo — Yi sussurrou carinhosamente acariciando a fenda avermelhada que retraia com o toque íntimo 

— E-Eu confio em você... — Respondeu baixo enterrando o rosto no travesseiro perante a timidez 

— Uma pena que não poderei ver seu rosto mi amor — Ah ele quis bater em Yi naquele momento 

Ficou em silêncio com as mãos tremendo levemente. Yi apenas sorriu colocando o primeiro dedo fazendo Yone estremecer — _Deuses! Era bom_ — Um gemido manhoso foi solto por parte dele fazendo Yi arfar, esperava que aguentasse a preparação tempo o suficiente 

Se mexia constante de forma rápida e ágil, aos poucos o interior do amante passava a lhe acolher conforme se acostumava a invasão. Instintivamente a mão de Yone foi em direção a ereção acariciando aos poucos quase o obrigando a soltar um gemido abafado 

Quando Yi julgou ser o suficiente para o primeiro passo, adicionou o segundo e naquele momento, Yone mordeu o travesseiro gemendo cortado, uma mistura de dor e prazer, alucinante com toda a certeza 

— Vai melhorar — O amante disse com carinho na tentativa de relaxar mais Yone 

Ele acenou com a mão para que Yi continuasse, os dedos ágeis massageavam cada canto de seu interior lhe dando arrepios de prazer, como queria ter experimentado aquilo antes mesmo que amasse igualmente foder o namorado 

De repente soltou um gemido alto quando sentiu três dedos, mordeu os lábios sorrindo mesmo com a dor ao lado, fatos que instigavam sendo sincero. Yi se concentrava em alargar o máximo que podia, a mínima ideia de fazer Yone sentir dor era um pensamento assombroso aos seus olhos, sendo assim, mesmo que estivesse sendo levado a loucura com tais preparações faria o que estivesse em seu alcance 

— Y-Yi — Chamou baixo com uma voz tremula — Mais por favor... 

Em resposta o amante revirou os olhos com aquele pedido, retirou os dedos esperando que fosse o suficiente, e logo em seguida pegou novamente o lubrificante espalhando em seu membro e a entrada do namorado, levou segundos mas logo jogou o frasco longe e se posicionou. Ficou imóvel até que Yone desse o sinal, foi concedido com um abanar de mãos 

Sendo assim o penetrou de uma vez arrancando quase um grito deste, ficou sem fôlego na hora pelo fato de tão apertado que era o amante — _A beira de um colapso_ — Yone tremeu enquanto começava a lagrimejar aos poucos. Continuaram ambos imóveis até que Yone desse algum sinal positivo ou algo parecido, mesmo chegando a demorar Yi não hesitou em esperar pacientemente 

— Pode m-mover-se — Sussurrou afundando no travesseiro 

As mãos do amante deslizaram de suas coxas até a cintura mais uma vez, Yi apreciava aquela visão o máximo que podia, logo não tardou a começar a se mover enfim. Movimentos lentos e cuidadosos tomando toda a cautela que podia, a cada investida arrancava gemidos tanto de Yone quanto de Yi 

Apenas aumentou o ritmo quando o amante pedia ou sussurrava, e tinha que ser dito, era delicioso. Um ritmo constante um pouco bruto e veloz, os gemidos que se misturavam em uma sincronia impecável se assemelhando a uma melodia, sem falar os corpos chocando-se constantemente 

— AHN...YI! — Yone passou a se masturbar fervorosamente a partir da li dando ainda mais prazer — M-Mais rápid-do! 

Um grunhido de prazer foi solto por Yi, ter seu amado ali sobe ele, clamando por atenção ao máximo estava o levando a loucura com toda a certeza. Passou a ir o mais rápido que seus músculos permitiam, as estocas profundas e precisas, o suor já escorria pela pele enquanto os corpos que antes já possuíam um ritmo violento agora era animalesco, os gemidos beiravam a gritos enquanto palavras desconexas deixavam seus lábios 

— AHNN....AH m-merda — Incapaz de pensar em qualquer cosa gemidos eram soltos livremente por Yone 

— Y-Yone! — Yi gemeu alto com um sorriso embriagado — P-Porra...vê como recebe be-em o meu pau? 

Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha, deuses sejam piedosos, mas ter Yi falando durante o sexo era a perdição de Yone, em segundos este estava revirando os olhos com a língua quase pendendo para fora da boca. Mente vazia, apenas capaz de experimentar aquela onda de prazer. Em algum momento sua visão chegou a ficar turva enquanto as pernas fraquejaram 

O clímax batendo a porta, principalmente quando a próstata de Yone foi acertada por acidente fazendo ele gritar de prazer. Yi revirou os olhos com o som e passou a investir todas as estocadas naquele ponto mágico levando o amante a loucura, literalmente 

Estavam aos gritos de prazer enquanto a cabeceira da cama batia violentamente contra a parede rangido com os movimentos animalescos. Yone se masturbava o mais rápido que podia sentindo que iria desmoronar em segundos 

— Y-Yi! — Este tentou chamar a atenção do amante para avisar — Est-tou quase! 

— E-Eu também — Respondeu na mesma dificuldade agarrando a cintura de Yone forte o suficiente para marca-la 

O ritmo se estendeu por pouquíssimos segundos após a troca de palavras. Logo o orgasmo de Yone foi atingindo o fazendo se desmanchar na própria mão e o líquido viscoso escapando entre seus dedos, algo que criou uma reação em cadeia, com o clímax atingindo retraiu o interior fazendo assim o amante atingir o orgasmo logo em seguida preenchendo-o por completo 

Cansados demais para dizer algo caíram na cama exaustos, Yi ainda dentro do amante enquanto se espreguiçava encima deste com a respiração desregulada. Yone muito menos diferente, mal conseguia respirar enquanto a mente estava em branco 

— F-Foi bom? — Yi perguntou após recobrar um pouco de saliva, caiu ao lado na cama ficando deitado olhando o teto 

— Como ainda pergunta? — Respondeu sorrindo se aconchegando no corpo do namorado 

— Então... — Parou por um segundo ficando congelado por pouco tempo — Segundo round? 

— Deuses — Yone riu puxando o rosto do outro 

— Oque? — Respondeu divertido dando um selinho demorado no amante 

— Estou exausto 

— Igualmente — Choramingou deitado de lado passando a abraçar Yone 

— Mas, sim 

— Sim? 

— Sim! 

Um sorriso animado cruzou suas faces e novamente mergulharam entre os beijos para desfrutar do momento de prazer mais uma vez 

**Author's Note:**

> Caso tenha lido até aqui espero que tenha gostado e quem sabe podemos nos ver em outros futuros trabalhos UwU


End file.
